


Two Evil Geniuses

by sunshineduos



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Jack being Jack, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Parallel Universes, Teasing, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineduos/pseuds/sunshineduos
Summary: Jack meets Spicer: the evil warlord who's also a dragon.





	Two Evil Geniuses

**Author's Note:**

> To avoid confusion, Spicer is Reverse!Jack. Enjoy! Let me know if you would like more of this paring.
> 
> Comments and Kudo are lovely and appreciated.

Spicer raised a perfectly good eyebrow at the small doppelganger in front of him. This had to be a joke. There was no way the boy was him. No way.

"Can you repeat that? I'm having trouble understanding."

"I'm you! But from another parallel universe— I can't believe you're a dragon," the young boy said in an awe voice. "That's like my fantasy."

Spicer shook his head. "I see nothing alike between us. In fact, the sight of your smiling face makes me want to throw you down my mountain." He headed back to his throne, not bothering to listen to his doppelganger. "I suggest you leave before I call my servants." And right on cue, tigers and jaguars surrounded the intruder, all growling and baring their fangs.

"Wow! I can't believe I control the animals."

The warlord snarled and spun around. "You do not. _I_ do," Spicer correctly angrily.

"Chase is not going to believe this!" Jack ignored him and then gazed around.

Hearing the name of Chase made Spicer's anger fade away. "How do you know Chase?"

"He's only the greatest villain, ever. I mean, you're amazing and all, but nothing like him," Jack said proudly. Then he yelped when Spicer suddenly stood in front of him to haul him up in the air.

"Would you care to elaborate?" Spicer glared at Jack, waiting patiently for him to continue.

Squeaking, Jack uttered out, "In my universe, Chase is you— Wait, that didn't come out right. Uh, he's the evil warlord feared by many." He landed on the floor once Spicer let him go.

"So there's another powerful Heylin like me." He placed his hand behind his back and started to pace around Jack. "Jack, correct?" The boy nodded. "Tell me, how do I go to your world?"

Jack squealed when Spicer crouched across him, never once changing his solemn expression. "I-I'm afraid I can't tell you," Jack said weakly. "I wouldn't want— Ah!" He was seized by his throat, claws lightly digging against his skin.

"Either tell me, or be eaten by my servants," Spicer threatened.

Abruptly, Jack laughed, catching Spicer off guard. No one had ever laughed when Spicer would threaten others. This was a first. He watched as Jack calmed down after a few seconds, then he grinned at Spicer. Was he aware that the warlord was serious about throwing him to his tigers?

"Sorry. It's just you sound so much like Chase. Threatening me to the tigers, yada yada. I've been thrown before, so this is nothing new to me." He stretched his arms, then said, "Mind letting go of my throat? I bruise easily."

Growling, yet doing at what he was told, he let go of Jack. "You seem unfazed by everything around you. Why?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know. I guess because you're me. In a certain way," he added as he saw Spicer about to protest. "Threats? Blackmailing? Betrayal? Beat up? Done it all."

As he stood up straight, Spicer pondered to himself before inquiring, "Yet, you remain loyal? You're either naive or foolish."

For a moment Jack wore a crestfallen look—something that Spicer caught from the corner of his eye— before he shook his head. "Yeah, well... Not all of us are perfect like a certain somebody!" He rose and started to make his way towards the exit.

Spicer swiftly blocked his way by using his super speed. "And where are you going?"

Jack couldn't help but smirk as he said, "Evil boy genius has work to do. Now if you excuse me— Hey! What's the big idea?" Jack hissed as he was hoisted over Spicer's shoulder. He squirmed, but to no avail.

"If you won't let me go into your world then you will not see mine."

"That's so unfair! I'm already here!"

Spicer rolled his eyes, then flinched when he felt his red, long hair being touched. Strangely, he didn't mind Jack doing it.

"Your hair is so long." Jack played with a few strands and smoothed it out. "How long did it take you to grow it out?"

"Four centuries," Spicer replied.

"I should grow mine. I'd look hot. So, does this mean I'll look like you when I'm older?"

Spicer snorted. "Unlikely. I trained my whole life to get this body and strength. What have you done?" He gazed over his shoulder.

"Open pudding cups," Jack joked, then sighed. He dropped his ponytail, and grumbled.

"I find it horrifying that you are me." He took a turn in the hall.

Jack was quiet. Then asked, "Do you like the Chase from here?"

Spicer halted, and without realizing he was squeezing and clawing Jack's waist. Luckily, it didn't bother Jack. "I have no interest with that insect," Spicer declared with a small hiss, as if he was offended. "He's loud and arrogant. Showing up in my citadel without announcing himself. He can't even win a simple showdown fight."

"Aww. It sounds like you like him," Jack said in a girly voice. He snickered, then screamed when he was thrown into a room. Jack landed on a bed with his face on the pillow. He groaned and turned around. "Too much?"

Spicer suddenly pinned him down. His forearm was against his collarbone. "Perhaps it is you who likes  _Chase_."

"I do," Jack easily confessed. A blush formed on his pale cheeks. "I like him a lot," and as he said those words his voice cracked, "but he doesn't like me. At all."

"Then he's a fool!" Spicer snapped. He leaned close to Jack and said, "He doesn't see potential in you, like I do. Come join me."

"What happened to feeding me to your servants?" Jack scoffed. "Just because I've been betrayed once doesn't mean it'll happen again. Can you get off me?" He tried to push Spicer away, but he didn't budge. "Way into my personal space!" Jack said in a high pitched voice, as his other self took a whiff of him.

"My, don't you smell pleasant?" Spicer smirked, getting close his neck.

"I, uh, took a strawberry bubble bath before arriving here." He didn't know why he was telling him. It's not like it mattered. "Are you going to eat me?" He gulped, but then sighed in relief as Spicer leaned back to look at him with narrowed eyes.

"Are you normally this stupid?"

"Hey!" Jack started. "I'll have you know I graduated with honors in tenth grade and..." he trailed off, explaining his accomplishments.

Spicer groaned, mentally face-palming himself. Why did his doppelganger have to be an idiot? Now he could see why Jack's Chase would never like him— he's dense, annoying, and loud— but all the more reason for Spicer to have him. Jack could rule beside him with an iron fist. All he had to do was show loyalty to Jack.

Besides, if Spicer was going to trust someone... wouldn't it be himself?


End file.
